


let us grow [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Challenge: Fic a Day in May, F/M, Kissing, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "let us grow" by weatheredlaw."I come from a family where plant husbandry was kind of a big deal."or: everything has meaning."





	let us grow [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [let us grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748435) by [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw). 



Length: 15:02  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/let%20us%20grow.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/let%20us%20grow%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Do you _know_ how long I've wanted to make podfic for Zootopia??? TOO LONG. I love Nick and Judy SO MUH-HUH-HUUUUCH!! ;_; Used to fill my "free space" and "incorporate sound effects" squares, as well as to fulfill the monthly theme for podfic_bingo. Thanks to weatheredlaw for giving me permission to record their fics!


End file.
